


like stars in the eyes of gods

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2019, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mythology References, butchering of said myth?, everyone is a god or another, except kuroko, kagami has the sight, loose use of greek and norse myth, so he's somewhere between human and not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: A human (sort of) and a god observe the romance between a human and a god (not theirs of course).





	like stars in the eyes of gods

**Author's Note:**

> *momentarily escapes the Sea of WIPs* happy akakuro week!  
> I'm releasing this child to the world after years sitting on a folder. I have a conclusion to this, but I don't want to share it. Angsty doesn't begin to describe it. So I'm leaving this open ended instead.

 

 

 

There's times like this that Kagami thinks Kuroko has been messing with him, messing with everyone, when acting as if he doesn't have the Sight. Because he picks up the two-headed beast Akashi gave him as a “pet” and he makes baby noises at the thing like it's his child or something like that.

 

He also names the beast Nigou, like mocking all of them that he sees and he knows and he's just having too much fun with it, the little shit.

 

On the matter of a certain Akashi Seijuurou, the boy gives him the creeps. And it's not those red hair that remind him of fire or his sharp eyes that remind him of blood. Instead, what the Sight provides him of his name, or rather, Akashi's 'title'. It was different from one obvious as Aomine's “god of war” or Midorima's strangely comforting “first bloom”, or even the mysterious “liesmith” of Takao's.

 

_Night Mistress. Houndsmaster. First Wisp. Death's Handmaiden. Three-faced Ghost._

 

And those were only a few to count, perhaps.

 

It didn't help that Kuroko absolutely adored Akashi and Kagami had to admit, the unidentified deity was too proper in his affections towards his friend, sometimes even to the point of being “too good to be true”.

 

He'd keep an eye out for his best friend, even if that could might as well end up badly for him. Kuroko was his best friend, will always be, and he'd make sure he'd always be safe.

 

 

-//-

 

One might not expect it, but Takao Kazunari was totes best friends with Akashi Seijuurou. Surprise, surprise.

 

No, really.

 

It's partly because they're both gods of magic and stuff, and while they did get on the occasional mischief together once upon a time, being on different pantheons can be a total pain, cause it limits their meetings significantly.

 

This era though.

 

The first time he saw Akashi, in particular. He almost screamed.

 

Total looks overhaul or whatever it's called.

 

He's used to seeing his best friend, his partner in crime look completely different. Like. Black, long-ass hair, kinda taller than what he sees currently, dark green eyes, and most importantly, in a female body.

 

He laughs cause of course this thing can happen, this is a shapeshifter we're talking about. But it's just so good he almost got fooled himself. Almost, because this  _is_ his partner in crime.

 

They reintroduce themselves and catch up, and makes Akashi promise to prank others together. Good, because everyone is so utterly boring and if there's nothing going on, Takao might die out of sheer boredom alone. This is how bad things are.

 

Then Akashi meets with Midorima, and apparently, they knew each other already. Akashi seems to approve of Midorima as a person and a relationship choice, and Takao almost glows, because thank all gods (himself included, of course), he doesn't have to fight Akashi so that he changes his opinion for who he chose.

 

On the other hand, Akashi's been having the cutest crush on a mortal boy and he's been adorably disastrous in his approach. Like when he decided that a hellhound pup is an appropriate courting gift. It's not really but his little human apparently likes dogs and coos over little Orthrus like a newborn baby. How Akashi managed to persuade Hades to give him the pup is a mystery but perhaps it's due to respect? Cause according to Akashi, Hades was the rare case of not being an ass in a pantheon made seemingly exclusively of asses.

 

The point is, Kuroko adores his new pet and adores Akashi as well, although he  _does_ seem to be oblivious to Akashi's nature and his weird courting gifts. Nigou (the Orthrus pup, and Takao needs to regonize the mortal's sense of humour, even though he can't see it) isn't the only one but it's sort of the height of weird gifts Akashi has brought for Kuroko. He's almost certain some involved theft which was totally unfair, Akashi wasn't Hermes and should stop trying to steal Hermes' thing, one mischief god in this town was enough, thank you very much. 

 

Kagami on the other hand, Kuroko's best friend, looks wary of Akashi at best which, honestly? Can't blame the guy not to. At the same time, though, he laughs, because this isn't even middle level difficulty on Akashi's long list of scary faces he's picked over the years. It's even one of the mildest ones. After knowing him for so long, he kinda developed an immunity to it.

 

It proves to be one of the best decisions in his life since forever when he arranges he and Kagami have a “our best friends want to try a relationship together so let's try to help them through in the things they need us instead of showing disapproval shall we?” meeting. It's absolutely hilarious because Kagami stumbles on his words the way one does trying to deny something. Like how he's not scared of Akashi which, for that to be true, you need to know him at least for a couple centuries.

 

Kagami asks him how long he knows Akashi and Takao decides to answer with “a quarter of eternity and an extra half of that” the confusion is like an expensive chocolate treat wrapped up in shiny paper wrapper and Takao is back to reliving his 5yo life. It's perfect and he kinda regrets not being able to have this those thing videoed.

 

And show it to Akashi and Kuroko later on, of course. They kinda deserve it. They deserve something extra cheerful and they deserve what they're building on.

 

He'd like to hear his best friend share his truth with Kuroko, but if only it was that easy.

 

Gods and mortals, after all, never get a true happy ending.

 


End file.
